Pour un jour de plus
by Grenouille Misa
Summary: Quelques mois après son entrée chez les gardiens, Jack retrouve Pitch qui n'est pas tout à fait mort. Il se prend de pitié pour cet sombre au passé douloureux et, avec l'aide de Bunny, il décide de lui donner une nouvelle chance. Alors lorsqu'il s'éteint, Jack recueille son esprit pour lui permettre de se réincarner dans un petit bébé qui deviendra reine. Jack x Elsa (Jack x Bunny)
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour les amis ! Me voilà de retour avec une nouvelle fiction. Et celle-ci, je compte bien la terminer ! J'ai déjà écrit tout le plan, alors ça devrait le faire !... enfin j'espère !**

 **Quoi qu'il en soit, cette fic aura pour pairing principal Jack Frost et Elsa d'Arendelle. Mais il y aura d'autres couples, dont principalement Bunny et Jack. Pas de furry cependant si ça peut vous rassurer, Bunny, vous le verrez, aura une forme humaine sous le coude. Les autres seront simplement évoqués ou sous-entendus.**

 **Bref, je vous laisse à la lecture du premier chapitre !**

 **Disclamer : Aucun des deux films ne m'appartient, mais cette fiction n'est qu'à moi, et faites gaffe je mords :P**

* * *

Pour un jour de plus

Chapitre 1

La brise légère d'automne venait de reprendre ses droits. Le paysage s'était totalement transformé, abandonnant le vert estival pour se parer des couleurs de la saison nouvelle. Une bourrasque de vent vint s'habiller de dizaines de feuilles pourpres, et par-dessus vint se percher Jack Frost, l'esprit voltigeur du gel et le gardien de l'amusement. Il s'envola vers les cieux brillants d'étoiles.

Jack atterrit doucement sur le nuage scintillant de Sam. Le petit l'accueillit d'un sourire, des centaines de filets d'or partant de ses mains et de son nuage.

« Comment va, Sam ? » L'homme lui répondit par un soleil de sable au-dessus de sa tête. « Et comment vont les enfants ? » Un petit enfant de sable doré vint se coucher dans son lit de sable en baillant, puis s'endormant avec un sourire. « Et Jamie ? »

Les yeux de Sam se tournèrent vers une maison du quartier trois rues plus loin. Puis il leva sa main : Jack remarqua que le fil qui en partait allait directement à la fenêtre de l'étage de cette maison. Alors le rêve se matérialisa, petit et sableux, partant de la main dorée pour courir sur sa voie. Il s'agissait d'un petit Jamie jouant avec sa petite sœur et un certain esprit volant au bâton arqué. Jack admira le rêve qui s'éloignait jusqu'à disparaître à travers la fenêtre.

Les heures passèrent, Sam accomplissant son travail sous les yeux bienveillants de Jack. La nuit se faisait silencieuse et, à un moment, on n'entendit plus que le bruit des rêves. Une douce mélodie pour ceux qui savaient l'entendre. Mais Jack réfléchissait encore à quelque chose.

« Reste-t-il des cauchemars ? »

Sam leva des yeux profonds sur son ami. D'un signe de tête, il acquiesça. Puis de son sable il expliqua qu'un enfant sur des dizaines était touché, et il se montra lui-même en réduit, lui envoyant de beaux rêves. Jack comprit que Pitch n'avait été qu'un cavalier apportant la peur en masse, mais que celle-ci existait indépendamment de lui, tirant sa force du monde et du malheur. Pitch tenait son pouvoir de la peur, pas l'inverse. Et c'est pour cette raison que eux, les gardiens, existaient.

Et Pitch... Le croque-mitaine existait-il encore ?

Sam, voyant le regard songeur de Jack, lui montra un '?' de sable. Jack se reprit, sourit. Il finit la nuit aux côtés du marchand de sable, en profitant pour fermer un peu les yeux.

Il sembla à Jack que la journée du lendemain était infinie. Il s'ennuyait beaucoup l'été, n'ayant que peu de travail dans la partie sud du globe. Heureusement, les premières gelées allaient arriver dans quelques jours, lui donnant la possibilité de s'amuser à nouveau. Mais en ce jour, il n'avait rien à faire. Pire encore, il ne cessait de penser au jour où il était devenu un gardien, quelques mois plus tôt, ce même jour où ils avaient vaincu le croque-mitaine. Jack se repassait en boucle les images de sa défaite en son esprit. Et au plus plus profond de ses entrailles, il le sentait : Pitch n'était pas mort. Ou plutôt, il n'avait pas disparu. Il était encore là, quelque part. Mais où ? Oh, ça, Jack le savait pertinemment. Pourtant, il avait peur de se l'avouer. Car il aurait envie d'aller vérifier.

Ce fut à la tombée de la nuit qu'il céda à la curiosité. N'y tenant plus, il se rendit près du lac, là où les vestiges d'un lit était empilés en un tas informe sur une rive.

Jack s'approcha. Le trou était rebouché depuis longtemps. L'esprit le regarda un moment, n'arrivant pas à se décider. Puis il finit par se dire que si Pitch était encore là, il restait une menace potentielle et devait être éliminé. Alors Jack frappa le sol de son bâton, et le trou s'ouvrit comme s'il n'avait jamais été fermé.

Après une brève hésitation, Jack plongea dans le passage.

Tout était noir en bas. Une lueur blafarde s'échappait avec peine du sol humide. Elle permit à Jack de découvrir l'état de désolation de l'antre : des cages éventrées s'empilaient par-ci, des lits fracassés s'éparpillaient par-là, et un tas d'objets divers se répandaient sur le sol dru.

Un frisson remonta l'échine du garçon qui n'a jamais froid. Tout ici respirait l'angoisse. L'air semblait figé.

Puis un bruit fit tressaillir le jeune esprit. À peine un frôlement. Il était pétrifié malgré lui. Et alors, une voix, suave et profonde, grave et tranchante.

« Bonsoir, Jack Frost. »

* * *

 **J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu et vous donne envie de continuer ! J'essaierai de publier régulièrement ! Et si vous avez des questions ou des commentaires, n'hésitez pas, ça fait toujours plaisir !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nous entrons dans le vif du sujet... J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

* * *

Chapitre 2

« Bonsoir, Jack Frost. »

L'esprit du gel était pétrifié, sentant son cœur se comprimer dans une étreinte glaciale. Alors, il se força à réagir. La peur venait lui tordre les entrailles, mais il se retourna.

Pitch était là. Le cavalier de la peur se tenait droit devant lui. Aucun sourire ne déformait sa face macabre, aucune supériorité ne brillait dans ses yeux.

« Que fais-tu ici, esprit du jeu ? Un cache-cache ? »

La blague ne tira de sourire ni à l'un ni à l'autre. Alors Jack, reprenant le contrôle de son esprit, se rendit compte que la peur environnante ne semblait pas l'assaillir, mais bouger inlassablement vers l'être en face de lui. Bientôt, il put respirer librement.

« Je te croyais mort, » lança Jack.

« Es-tu venu m'éliminer ? »

Le croque-mitaine se fit menaçant et Jack vacilla. Comment avait-il pu croire qu'ils l'avaient vaincu ? On ne défait pas la peur.

Jack recula de plusieurs pas, cherchant à échapper au regard puissant de son ennemi. Et malgré sa crainte de se prendre les pieds dans un vestige d'objet détruit, il ne pouvait quitter des yeux le visage imposant de Pitch. Il avait l'impression que s'il osait détourner les yeux ou même battre des paupières, l'autre l'attaquerait dans l'instant. C'en serait fini de lui.

« Achève ta quête, tue-moi, petit gardien. »

Jack n'était pas un « petit gardien », il le savait. Mais tuer Pitch maintenant ne lui apporterait pas la grandeur.

Le jeune garçon se força à respirer, empoigna fermement son bâton, puis s'envola aussi vite qu'il put au-dehors de l'antre, sans jeter le moindre regard en arrière.

Les jours passèrent, plus mornes que d'habitude bien que la température descende sûrement. Mais Jack n'y portait pas attention. Il ne cessait de repenser à Pitch. Comment le croque-mitaine avait-il survécu ? Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas éteint ? La peur existe toujours, certes, mais son cavalier ne peut-il pas périr ? Doit-il survivre pour rejaillir de ses cendres et imposer son règne à nouveau ? Personne ne semblait plus y croire aujourd'hui. Et pourtant... à quoi serviraient les gardiens sinon ?

Jack secoua ses mèches blanches, il refusait de croire que les gardiens ne servaient qu'à vaincre la peur. Non, ils étaient bien plus que cela. Ils participaient à ce que l'enfance a de plus beau. Et ils continueraient à exister tant qu'il resterait des enfants sur qui veiller.

Et Pitch dans tout ça, avait-il encore un rôle à jouer ? Jack en était persuadé. Et pire encore, il n'arrivait pas à envisager le fait que c'était pour le pire. Il se méfiait tout de même. Et il fut encore méfiant lorsque, pour la deuxième fois en une semaine, il sauta dans le trou profond jusqu'au repère du croque-mitaine.

Il avança dans la pénombre floue et oppressante de l'antre immense. Quelques rayons de jour lui donnaient en spectacle l'état de ruine du lieu, plus nettement encore que la dernière fois. Mais Jack ne s'y attarda pas et lança un regard circulaire autour de lui, son bâton bien prêt à l'emploi, afin de prévenir toute tentative d'attaque. Il fit un tour sur lui-même, ne voyant tout d'abord personne.

Puis ses yeux s'habituèrent à la semi-obscurité étouffante de l'endroit et ses oreilles au silence bourdonnant. Alors il entendit un souffle. Plus proche du sifflement que d'une respiration normale. Et il le vit. Assis dans un coin, recroquevillé comme un enfant terrorisé, Pitch se terrait entre un lit défoncé et une cage éventrée.

Jack recula prudemment et s'immobilisa pour l'observer. Le croque-mitaine n'avait plus rien de sa grandeur passée. Il avait la tête baissée entre ses bras. Et chose que Jack avait du mal à croire, il semblait avoir du mal à respirer. N'était-ce pas encore une ruse pour le forcer à baisser sa garde et l'attaquer par surprise ?

C'était absurde, Jack le savait. Pitch ne faisait pas semblant. Il mentait, oui, mais il ne jouait pas la comédie. Pas à ce point-là... Par ailleurs, Jack avait toujours eu droit à un traitement de faveur de la part du croque-mitaine. Il se rappelait très bien la proposition qu'il lui avait faite de le rejoindre, de régner sur un monde de terreur, à ses côtés. Et même après un refus catégorique, alors que Pitch avait eu l'occasion de le tuer, il s'était contenté de le désarmer. Il n'avait pas hésité une seconde à tuer Sam et aurait sans doute fait de même avec les autres gardiens sans aucun état d'âme. Mais lui, Jack Frost, était privilégié par cet être sombre et sans cœur.

« Pitch. »

Ce fut un murmure. Mais il sembla résonner dans l'excavation rocheuse comme une parole dite d'aplomb.

Le croque-mitaine eut la respiration coupée pendant deux secondes. Puis il reprit sa tâche vitale, non sans mal.

« Jack Frost... Encore toi... » Il releva des yeux éteints sur le gardien. « Je savais que tu reviendrais... »

Le jeune homme sentit un effroyable frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Y avait-il réellement un lien entre eux ? Plus que le gardien n'imaginait ? Non, ce n'était pas possible... Jack recula d'un pas et ses pieds décollèrent de quelques centimètres. Il serra plus encore son bâton dans sa main blanche.

Les yeux de Pitch semblèrent soudain s'animer : une légère étincelle vacilla dans les globes gris. Jack ne le comprit pas directement, mais il vit bientôt que c'était de la peur.

« Non, » lâcha faiblement le cavalier noir. « Ne pars pas, je t'en prie Jack... »

Le gardien fut si surpris qu'il se laissa retomber sur ses pieds. Pitch venait-il vraiment de le supplier ? Avait-il mal entendu ? Ou était-ce vraiment une ruse ? Pitch mentait pour le faire rester, l'attaquer et le tuer. Ce serait un coup dur pour les gardiens que de perdre leur jeune recru et il leur serait alors difficile de mener une autre guerre de front !...

Ces pensées se perdirent loin de l'esprit de Jack tandis qu'il se sentait avancer doucement vers le corps noir devant lui. Il le regarda comme un observe un animal terrorisé. Ses mains étaient crispées sur sa robe sombre, ses lèvres tremblaient sous l'effort de devoir respirer, et ses yeux étaient profonds et trop vides. Pitch ne mentait pas – il était à l'agonie.

Alors Jack se tint debout devant lui.

« Que t'arrive-t-il, Pitch ? »

Le croque-mitaine baissa le regard sur ses mains squelettiques. Il prit son temps pour répondre.

« Je vais m'éteindre, Jack. Bientôt, je vais disparaître pour de bon. » Alors il leva sur Jack deux yeux suppliants. « Tu te dis que je le mérite. »

Le gardien soutint son regard aussi longtemps que Pitch put le maintenir. Mais il ne répondit pas. Pitch méritait amplement le sort qui était le sien, toute subjectivité mise à part. Pourtant, ce n'était pas la pensée de Jack. Lui ne pensait ni à la justice ou l'injustice, ni à la gloire ni à la honte. Il voyait cet être à l'agonie devant lui et il ressentait en son cœur une immense tristesse. Car Jack ne pourrait jamais souhaiter du mal à quiconque, ni même au croque-mitaine en personne !

L'automne se fit timide devant le froid cette année-là : l'esprit du gel avait la tête ailleurs. En effet Jack Frost était resté de longues minutes avec Pitch ce jour-là, puis il était parti avec la certitude qu'il reviendrait. Et c'est ce qu'il fit, le lendemain-même.

Jack s'approcha doucement, ses pieds frôlant à peine le sol chaud. Il gardait toujours une pointe de méfiance, même s'il savait qu'il n'avait rien à craindre. L'état d'épuisement dans lequel se trouvait Pitch ne pouvait être feint.

« Peux-tu te lever ? Afin que nous parlions d'égal à égal. »

L'homme baissa le regard et, après quelques instants, il posa ses mains osseuses sur le sol. Il donna toutes ses forces dans l'effort, saisissant cette dernière chance de retrouver un semblant d'honneur. Et de longues secondes plus tard, Pitch se retrouva debout devant Jack, un rayon de soleil éclairant sa face terne et fatiguée.

Jack approuva d'un signe de tête léger, considérant l'effort effectué. Puis, de son bâton, il fit apparaître deux sièges de glace afin de laver l'humiliation d'être à terre tout en ayant le repos de la position.

Pitch s'assit, sans un mot mais reconnaissant.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu fait revenir, Pitch ? Tu ne veux pas passer seul tes derniers instants ? »

« Tu peux le comprendre, n'est-ce pas ? »

Jack acquiesça, grave et plen du souvenir de son passé de solitude.

« Mais il y a plus, en effet. Je voulais te raconter mon histoire. Avant ma disparition, je voudrais que quelqu'un sache, qu'on me comprenne. Et je suis heureux que ce soit toi qui sois venu me trouver, car je pense que si quelqu'un peut me comprendre, c'est toi. »

Car Jack avait vécu dans la solitude ? Car il avait un cœur immense et un esprit ouvert ? Ou bien parce que lui aussi renfermait une part d'ombres ?

Jack posa son bâton.

« Je t'écoute. »

* * *

 **L'histoire, la fameuse, au prochain chapitre ! Et n'oubliez pas qu'une review fait toujours plaisir !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

A la tombée de la nuit, Jack alla se percher au sommet d'une falaise. De là, l'immense vallée s'étalait sous ses pieds nus, pleine de lumières. Mais surtout, il pouvait observer à souhait l'Homme de la lune. Il ne voulait ni lui adresser de prière, ni lui parler ce soir-là, mais juste trouver une certaine paix dans sa lumière calme. Il ferma les yeux.

Une heure ou deux passèrent ainsi lorsque Jack entendit un bruit derrière lui, un craquement familier qu'il identifia sans problème.

« Salut, le glaçon, » lui lança Bunnymund en s'asseyant à ses côtés. Et malgré l'appellation moqueuse, Jack ne sentit que la douceur dans la voix. « Tu te fais discret en ce moment, tu as pris du retard dans tes farces annuelles. »

Bunnny attendit des explications qui ne vinrent pas. Jack se borna à lui offrir un sourire désolé. Le lapin se contenta de cette attitude étrange chez l'adolescent, mais l'inquiétude grandit en son cœur.

« Bon... Si t'as besoin de parler, Jack, j'suis là. »

L'esprit du gel acquiesça vaguement, la tête encore perdue dans l'entrevue de la journée, dans l'histoire de Pitch.

Pitch prit de longues bouffées d'air avant de commencer. Jack ne le quitta pas des yeux, se forçant à abandonner toute méfiance devant ce corps décharné. Et au bout d'un moment, Pitch leva les yeux sur son vis-à-vis. Les deux pupilles avaient perdu leur couleur grise sadique pour laisser place à un noir profond. L'histoire commençait.

« J'étais un homme autrefois, comme toi Jack. Je m'appelais Salazar Beregond et j'étais un riche marchand, un homme respectable. Je n'avais pas de famille, tout juste une voisine avec qui j'échangeais quelques regards amoureux. Mais une épidémie arriva, et la maladie ravagea l'Europe. Ma tendre voisine fut l'une des premières à mourir. Et bientôt, la mort ne fut plus le seul fléau : les voleurs s'en donnaient à cœur-joie, les bonnes gens devenaient des meurtriers pour quelques sous de plus, pour un peu de nourriture ou un remède quelconque. J'ai survécu quelques mois dans cette atmosphère atroce où ceux qui n'agonisaient pas étaient pétrifiés de peur. Et puis les premiers symptômes apparurent sur son corps. Ayant fait profil bas jusque là, j'avais pu conserver de l'argent pour me payer un médecin, des remèdes. Mais ça se sut. Et alors la force n'avait pas encore quitté mon corps, la maladie ne m'ayant pas rompu l'échine ni brisé mes espoirs, le voisinage vint me voler. Tu sais Jack, parfois, il est idiot de voir à quel point l'homme peut devenir égoïste. Ils ont prétendu vouloir sauver leurs enfants : ils m'ont dépouillé. J'ai voulu conserver de quoi soulager mon agonie prochaine : ils m'ont tué. C'est étrange comme la vie peut basculer, sur un mot de trop, sur une action trop téméraire. »

Jack ne se rendit pas compte que Pitch avait fait une pause dans son récit tant la vision de sa propre mort l'assaillit avec force.

Mais Jack retrouva bientôt la surface, et Pitch attendit d'avoir à nouveau son attention pour continuer. Il l'obtint. Et cette fois, il avait aussi sa compassion.

« Je suis donc mort de la pire des manières : assassiné et seul. Quand la paralysie éternelle frappa mon corps, mon esprit blessé et lourd de haine ne trouva pas la voie du répit – je restai sur Terre pour me venger. Je n'eus tout d'abord pas conscience de la réalité de la situation. Ce fut la peur d'abord, et un froid immense. Et l'incompréhension. »

Un regard : Jack savait exactement de quoi il parlait, de ce gouffre profond de solitude qui nous bouffe lorsqu'on devient esprit, invisible aux yeux de tous.

« Mais j'ai rapidement compris – je me suis souvenu. Et alors, le cœur brisé et l'esprit lourd, je décidai de me venger. Et quel meilleur moyen que de leur infliger cette peur qu'il m'avaient donnée ? Que de s'en prendre à ces enfants qu'ils prétendaient sauver ? Je ne sais pas si je mérite le pardon, mais j'ai trop souffert et je mérite le repos. »

Jack n'avait de cesse de repenser à Pitch. Son histoire était compréhensible, bien sûr, mais ses actes étaient-ils pardonnables ? Jack ne savait pas s'il pourrait en juger. Mais quand il revint le voir, le lendemain soir, quand il vit le visage pale de son ancien ennemi, les yeux fermés et l'air pitoyable, il était certain de lui avoir déjà accordé son pardon. Jack était incapable de détester.

Il s'approcha doucement, troublant à peine le silence environnant. Mais Pitch ouvrit les yeux lorsque l'esprit s'arrêta à son côté. Il ne sourit pas, il posa simplement son regard tranquille sur lui.

« Jack... Assis-toi avec moi, s'il-te-plaît. »

Jack avait compris que le croque-mitaine était au plus mal lorsque le jour l'assaillait de sa lumière, ainsi le laissait-il se reposer la journée et venait lui rendre visite le soir. C'est une habitude qu'il prit rapidement et bien trop régulièrement. À l'approche de l'hiver, la température se faisait douce tant Jack oubliait le monde extérieur, se plongeant totalement dans ses conversations murmurées avec Pitch, cet être à la fois si loin et si proche de lui.

Ils parlaient pendant des heures sous les rayons de lune, dans le noir complet, ou même parfois à la lumière glacée du pouvoir de Jack Frost. Ils évoquaient leur passé, leur vie d'antan, leurs tours de malice, leurs joies et leurs peines, leurs regrets et leurs souhaits. Ils passaient ensemble des moments qui semblaient se graver dans l'épaisseur de la nuit, apaisant la solitude du croque-mitaine. Car dans toute cette histoire, Jack n'avait rien à gagner. Mais il venait quand même. Inlassablement, il volait au clair de lune jusqu'à la tanière enfouie pour donner un peu d'espoir à cet être trop seul.

Ce jour-là, Jack avait répandu quelques brises glacées et déposé sur les feuilles quelques cristaux de givre. Il s'adonna à ce travail toute la journée, guettant le soleil couchant pour aller rejoindre Pitch qui, il le savait, l'attendait, plus mal en point que la veille mais plus apaisé aussi. Car la fin était proche pour le croque-mitaine, ils le sentaient l'un comme l'autre. Mais au lieu d'en sentir tout le poids de cette disparition imminente, les deux êtres appréciaient chaque nuit un peu plus la compagnie qu'ils avaient à s'offrir, oubliant de souffrir pour être léger, une dernière fois.

Quand enfin les derniers rayons disparurent, Jack s'envola vers le lac où se trouvait le passage. Il arriva doucement à la clairière, se demanda combien de nuits il restait à Pitch. Il sentit même un petit pincement au cœur en réalisant que très bientôt, Jack passerait à nouveau ses nuits seul. Mais il se fustigea aussitôt : il ne passait plus désormais ses nuits en solitaire, les gardiens étaient là pour lui.

Un bruit sortit Jack de ses pensées. Un frottement, léger. Et quand on parle des gardiens...

« Bunny. Que fais-tu là ? »

Jack vint poser pied à terre, en face du corps massif du lapin. Celui-ci arborait un air dépréciateur, les sourcils froncés, regardant son cadet avec une lueur de déception.

« Je te retourne la question, Jack. Que fais-tu à traîner à l'entrée de la cachette du croque-mitaine ? »

Jack ne savait pas s'il devait mentir ou pas. Après tout, il s'agissait de Pitch. Personne ne pourrait le comprendre. Mais Bunnymund était son meilleur ami, depuis peu certes, mais ils étaient devenus très proches. Et Jack avait confiance en lui.

« Pitch est en vie. »

Bunny n'eut pas la réaction escomptée. Loin d'une surprise flagrante, le lapin détourna le regard, soufflant de ses nasaux, les lèvres pincées.

« Je le sais, Jack. Nord nous avait prévenus que Pitch serait difficile à tuer, qu'il finirait par disparaître mais que ce ne serait pas de suite. »

L'esprit du gel sentit son cœur se contracter douloureusement.

« Il 'nous' avait prévenus ? Qui c'est 'nous' ? Les gardiens ? Parce que là je me sens un peu exclu ! »

Jack avait haussé le ton sans s'en rendre compte. Il avait cru avoir trouvé une nouvelle famille avec les gardiens, mais voilà qu'on lui cachait des informations essentielles comme celles-ci.

« T'énerve pas Jack. C'était juste après la bataille et il ne l'a dit qu'à Fée et moi. Sam n'avait pas besoin de le savoir et toi... »

« Et moi quoi ?! »

« Toi, tu t'es toujours senti proche de Pitch, et Nord le sait ! Il voulait éviter que tu essaies de le retrouver. Mais bon... C'est raté à ce que je vois. »

« C'est minable comme excuse. »

« Vraiment ? » le provoqua Bunny. « Tu sembles être plus absorbé par tes visites nocturnes à ce pauvre croque-mitaine que par ton boulot de gardien ! D'ailleurs, je parie que tu l'as déjà pardonné. Tu cherches peut-être même comment lui sauver la vie ? »

« Il mérite une deuxième chance ! » s'emporta Jack, évitant de répondre sur l'accusation quant à son boulot. « Il la mérite tout comme moi j'ai eu droit à la mienne ! »

« Mais toi tu n'as fait de mal à personne Jack ! »

« Je n'ai pas fait beaucoup de bien non plus ! Pas avant qu'on ne me tende la main. Et c'est peut-être ça votre erreur – ne pas avoir tendu la main au croque-mitaine. »

Bunny le regarda intensément, comme essayant de déterminer s'il était fou ou pas.

« Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ? »

« Bien sûr. Rappelle-toi il y a quelques mois, tu ne me détestais pas ? Et pourtant, aujourd'hui que tu m'as donné ma chance, on est amis. Alors laisse-moi, pour la seule fois de sa pauvre vie, tendre la main à ce malheureux. Écarte-toi Bunny. »

Le lapin laissa ses yeux se perdre quelques secondes dans ceux glacials de Jack. Puis il baissa le regard et la tête en signe d'abandon. Jack se mit en route et passa à côté de lui pour rejoindre le trou de terre. Mais il n'avait pas complètement dépassé Bunny que celui-ci lui attrapa doucement le poignet de sa patte velue.

« La différence Jack, c'est que moi je ne t'ai jamais détesté. »

Bunny lâcha le gardien et s'en alla dans le son caractéristique de ses passages.

Bouleversé, Jack entra dans l'antre sombre. Il revoyait le visage déçu de Bunny et sentait son cœur se contracter. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'on lui mente ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Bunny lui mente ? Après tout, s'il ne l'avait jamais détesté, pourquoi n'était-il jamais venu le voir ? Mais détester ne veut pas dire aimer... Et le pire, c'est qu'il s'en voulait d'avoir caché les visites à Pitch.

« Jack... »

Ce ne fut qu'un murmure, presque similaire à ceux dont il avait l'habitude. Mais la force n'y était plus. Jack oublia momentanément Bunny pour venir auprès de Pitch. Il le découvrit contre un mur de terre, la tête en arrière. Il n'y avait plus de force dans ce corps décharné.

« Jack. Je le sens... »

L'esprit du gel prit la main osseuse dans la sienne qu'il savait glacée. Il savait ce que sentait Pitch. Et pourtant, il devait l'entendre. Il devait en être sûr. Pour y croire peut-être.

« C'est la fin... »

* * *

 **Attristés de cette fin ? Ne vous en faites pas, l'aventure continue !**

 **Si ça vous a plu, svp, laissez un petit mot. Ou même si ça ne vous a pas plu. C'est toujours encourageant d'avoir des retours sur nos écrits !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Avec l'impression que son cœur tombait au fond d'une abysse, Jack sortit de la grotte.

Une fois les pieds sur la terre fraîche de la rosée du matin, il prit quelques secondes pour respirer calmement, pour résister à ce vide qui menaçait sa poitrine. Pitch allait mourir ce soir. Plus que la perte d'un être qui était désormais son ami, c'était l'inutilité de sa disparition qui le faisait bouillir de rage. Après tout, le croque-mitaine allait disparaître ce soir, mais pas la peur. Elle, elle serait encore là. Moindre, certes, mais présente. Et si l'on avait essayé de convertir Pitch avant ? S'il s'était résolu à stopper sa quête vengeresse avant leur combat ? On en serait sûrement au même point, mais Pitch vivrait.

Mais le croque-mitaine, grand de son pouvoir, aurait-il jamais accepté la main qu'on aurait pu lui tendre ? Ceci était nettement moins probable. Jack lui-même en doutait : aurait-il été capable de lui faire entendre raison ? Sa défaite l'avait changé, et sa mort imminente lui avait fait réaliser que sa vendetta ne rimait à rien. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit l'imminence d'une séparation qui réunisse les êtres ?

Il soupira.

« Jack... »

Il n'était là que depuis quelques secondes, mais trop absorbé par ses pensées, il n'avait pas remarqué que Bunny l'attendait, et visiblement depuis quelques heures. Mais Jack n'avait pas oublié leur conversation d'il y a quelques heures. Pourtant, il lui sembla être moins happé par le trou béant de sa poitrine lorsqu'il le vit.

« Jack, écoute-moi s'il-te-plaît. J'ai bien réfléchi à ce que tu as dit... Je m'en veux de ne pas t'avoir soutenu. Je comprends ce que tu veux dire maintenant. »

Jack eut un rire amer.

« A quoi bon désormais ? »

Bunny fut déconcerté. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction.

« Comment ça ? »

« Pitch va mourir ce soir. Toi et Nord, vous aurez enfin ce que vous vouliez. »

La voix de Jack s'était éteinte sur la fin de la phrase, et Bunny sentit son cœur se contracter douloureusement. Il voulut s'avancer, enlever la distance entre eux, et le prendre dans ses bras, lui demander pardon. Mais il n'en fit rien, se força à rester sur place.

« Ce n'est pas... Jack, ni Nord ni moi ne souhaitons le malheur de qui que ce soit. » Jack leva les yeux au ciel, la bouche tordue en un rictus dégoûté. « Laisse-moi te le prouver. »

« Comment ? » l'attaqua presque le jeune homme.

Bunny baissa le regard. Jack le regarda porter sa patte à sa poitrine, le poing serré, comme en proie à un dilemme.

« Je... Je connais le moyen de donner une deuxième chance à Pitch. »

* * *

Jack avait attendu la fin de la journée avec une appréhension amère. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à se cacher le fait qu'il avait peur, et lorsque les derniers rayons de soleil touchèrent son visage neigeux, il dut s'avouer qu'il était triste de perdre Pitch.

L'esprit du gel atterrit doucement près du lac. Bunny était déjà là. Le lapin avait le visage fermé, la mine de celui qui est résigné à faire une mauvaise action. Jack ne lui en tint pas rigueur – après tout, seul lui pouvait comprendre ce que Pitch ressentait.

Et sans un mot, les deux gardiens descendirent dans le cachot de terre où Pitch agonisait déjà.

Le croque-mitaine était au plus mal. Il se sentait déjà disparaître alors que la nuit tombait à peine. Mais lorsque deux silhouettes se détachèrent de la pénombre pour s'avancer vers lui, il sentit une petite poussée d'énergie en lui, comme un dernier rebond.

« Bunnymund... Toi aussi tu viens me dire adieu ? Ou tu viens vérifier que, cette fois, je suis bien mort ? »

Le gardien répondit au sourire ironique de Pitch par un rictus encore plus narquois.

« Malheureusement, le bonheur de Jack est plus important pour moi que ta disparition. Je viens te sauver Pitch, ou du moins... sauver ce qu'il reste de toi. »

Le croque-mitaine oublia sa moquerie pour lancer un regard d'incompréhension à Jack – était-ce une blague ? Car ce n'était pas drôle. Mais le jeune gardien s'assit bientôt à côté de lui et, de son sourire délicat, il apaisa les craintes du cavalier noir.

« Tu vas avoir une deuxième chance, Pitch. Tout comme les gardiens m'en ont offert une, Bunny et moi allons te donner l'occasion de recommencer. »

« Comment ? »

Ce ne fut qu'un murmure, un souffle trahissant son incrédulité.

« Ça, c'est la partie délicate mon pote ! » intervint Bunny, les bras croisés devant le lit de Pitch. « Quand tu vas t'éteindre, il va rester de toi une toute petite flamme – la tienne sera sûrement aussi noire que toi. Et ça, ça sera tout ce qui restera de ton être, de ton âme. Elle ne se maintiendra que quelques secondes, mais c'est là que j'interviens en la gardant vivante. Je m'occupe de la stabiliser et ensuite ce sera à Jack de jouer. »

« Je me chargerai ensuite de te trouver un hôte où tu puisses avoir une deuxième chance, » lui dit Jack dans un sourire confiant.

La nuit étirait chacune de ses secondes pour laisser aux deux amis le temps de faire leurs adieux. Pitch profitait de ses derniers instants pour se livrer entièrement à Jack, pour s'accorder la paix qu'il n'avait jamais pensé mériter. Bunny était sorti faire quelques pas sous la lune.

« Pourquoi fais-tu tout ça pour moi ? »

Jack soutint un moment le regard de Pitch. Puis il laissa ses lèvres s'étirer légèrement.

« N'aurais-tu pas fait la même chose pour moi ? Si tu avais gagné, ne m'aurais-tu pas épargné ? Mis à tes côtés pour régner ? »

Pitch lâcha le contact visuel. Si, bien sûr, il aurait épargné Jack – il avait toujours eu un faible pour cet esprit joueur.

« Mais tu n'aurais pas accepté. Tu aurais préféré rester aux côtés de ta nouvelle famille. »

Jack, pour la première fois, osa s'approcher plus pès du croque-mitaine. Et il lui prit la main. Pitch frissonna.

« On m'a donné ce que tu n'as jamais eu. »

« Jusqu'à maintenant du moins... » souffla Pitch dans un sourire.

* * *

Bunny était penché sur l'eau au reflet lunaire quand il entendit la petite voix de Jack l'appeler. Il soupira, remercia discrètement l'Homme de la lune, et se leva. Il avait rarement vu Jack dans un tel état, les seuls exemples lui venant à l'esprit étant lorsqu'il s'était transformé en esprit et à la mort de Sam. Et comme à chacune de ces fois, Bunny avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras, de lui dire que tout allait bien se passer, de prendre sa peine... Une fois de plus, il n'en fit rien et continua son chemin derrière l'esprit.

* * *

La lune était encore très haute dans le ciel et quelques uns de ses rayons avaient, comme par miracle, atteint la caverne sombre où le croque-mitaine vivait ses derniers instants. Mais Jack Frost n'avait d'yeux que pour son ami, son nouvel ami qui allait disparaître d'un instant à l'autre. Comment s'était-il autant attaché à ce cavalier de l'ombre ?

« Jack... » murmura Pitch. « Je ne regrette rien tu sais... »

L'esprit du gel ne put pas dire qu'il fut enchanté de cette dernière confession, mais il comprenait. Alors il prit la main de son ami et essaya de lui donner un sourire – mais le cœur n'y était plus.

« Mais... » reprit Pitch, « si c'était à refaire, j'emprunterai un autre chemin. J'ai compris trop tard que le mien n'était pas le bon... Le pardon aurait mieux valu que la rancœur... Tu as été mon modèle Jack... Tu... »

Pitch eut un tressaillement de faiblesse. Il ne put finir sa phrase. Il avait l'air fatigué, mais nul ne savait s'il souffrait. Alors Jack serra la main blanche dans la sienne. Et Bunny, témoin involontaire de cette scène déchirante, commença son travail de gardien : il allait conserver l'espoir. Et tandis qu'il s'affairait sur l'enveloppe corporelle de plus en plus fragile du croque-mitaine, Pitch rassembla ses forces.

« Jack, » s'entendit-il murmurer, « Merci... Tu es ce que la vie m'a offert... de meilleur... »

Le jeune homme sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Mais il n'y prêtait que très peu d'attention. Il regardait son ami s'éteindre doucement. Il regardait son visage plus doux qu'il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir être. Alors, tandis que son image disparaissait dans un nuage de poussière blanche, Jack vit un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de Pitch.

« Merci. »

Jack pleura ce soir-là. Car il venait de perdre un ami.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

« Merci » fut le dernier mot qui résonna aux oreilles du jeune homme.

Jack Frost sentait son cœur se tordre dans sa poitrine de glace au fur et à mesure que la poussière blanche disparaissait dans l'air. Il était si bouleversé qu'il se sentit coupé du monde, isolé dans une cage de douleur.

« Jack ! »

Sa transe n'avait pas duré plus de quelques secondes : l'appel de Bunny le ramena à la réalité. Celui-ci, comme annoncé, avait récupéré la petite flamme de l'esprit de Pitch. Mais contre attente, Jack la découvrit bleue. Un bleu mélancolique, un bleu faible, un bleu apeuré, mais un bleu étincelant d'un léger espoir.

Jack en eut le souffle coupé. Et, sentant que son ami avait du mal à maintenir vivace la flamme, il porta ses mains vers elle sans la quitter des yeux. Il était subjugué. Il en oublia sa peine d'un instant pour admirer ce chef d'œuvre de la nature. Ses mains placées en coupe sous l'esprit, il sut d'instinct ce qu'il avait à faire : il déclencha son pouvoir pour créer un cocon de glace, afin que le petit feu ne s'échappe pas dans l'air.

La bulle glacée formée, il la garda de longs moments dans les mains, immobile, admirant simplement la beauté du spectacle. Doucement, il sentit deux mains, ou plutôt deux pattes chaudes et douces, venir sous les siennes. Jack sentit un immense bonheur l'envahir entre le froid et la chaleur. Alors, lentement, il releva les yeux sur son ami.

« On a réussi, » lui annonça Bunny, « ensemble. » Jack sourit, réalisant que Pitch avait survécu. « Mais ce n'est pas fini, Jack. Maintenant, c'est à toi de jouer. »

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Jack, la boule de glace toujours dans sa main, se retrouva au milieu d'une immense clairière parsemée de grandes arbres verts et d'une infinité de marres. Bunny l'avait mené là par l'un de ses trous. La lumière qui venait toucher quelques marres était jaune aux reflets verts, les rayons étaient fins ou épais selon la disposition des branches qui faisaient une sorte de toit de verdure. Mais Jack, dont la main était crispée sur la petite bulle, ne s'attarda pas sur ce splendide spectacle, trop impatient d'accomplir sa mission.

« Chacune de ces marres, » expliqua Bunny, « mène vers un monde différent du nôtre. Choisis en une, et plonge. Là-bas, fais attention : il est possible que tu tombes sur un monde magique où les gens pourront te voir. Dieu seul sait ce qui t'attend de l'autre côté. »

« Et pour revenir ? »

Bunny affichait un air sérieux au possible pour masquer son inquiétude. Il aurait voulu aller avec Jack, le surveiller et, si nécessaire, le protéger. Mais c'était à Jack seul d'accomplir cette mission, et le jeune esprit devait faire ça en communion avec l'esprit de Pitch. Autrement dit, il n'avait pas besoin de Bunny.

Le lapin avança sa main gauche pour en enlever une bague. L'anneau épais était fait d'argent pur. Jack put y voir deux pierres incrustées : une jaune et une verte. Les deux gemmes avait été placées à l'opposé l'une de l'autre sur la bague. Bunny prit la main libre de son ami pour y insérer l'anneau sur le majeur, la pierre jaune en haut. Mais il ne lâcha pas la main lorsqu'il lui expliqua son fonctionnement.

« Lorsque tu passeras dans le passage de la marre de ton choix, la bague se tournera d'elle-même pour mettre la gemme verte en haut. Tu ne le sentiras probablement pas. Et lorsque tu voudras revenir, rends-toi à un point d'eau ou un arbre. Là, tu tourneras à nouveau la bague pour mettre la gemme jaune face à toi. Un passage s'ouvrira alors vers notre monde et tu pourras revenir à travers lui. Par contre, évite que l'on te voit : ce serait fâcheux de ramener quelqu'un d'un autre monde, le pauvre se sentirait dépaysé. Tu as bien tout compris ? »

Jack acquiesça, déterminé. Il avait hâte, hâte de découvrir un nouveau monde, hâte de donner à Pitch une nouvelle vie, hâte de retrouver son ami.

Bunny sourit. Il n'était pas rassuré malgré tout, mais il lâcha la main de son ami et se décida à partir. Mais avant de tourner les talons, il posa sa patte sur les cheveux blancs de l'esprit.

« Sois prudent, Jack. Et... reviens vite. »

Bunny s'en alla par son terrier, laissant Jack à sa mission.

* * *

Jack se promena un moment entre les marres, appréciant le contact de l'herbe molle sous ses pieds nus, et la douce chaleur de la lumière d'or. Il observait chaque étendue d'eau, espérant y voir un signe afin de choisir la meilleure. Mais il se rendit bientôt compte qu'il n'y avait pas de bons ou mauvais choix : toutes les eaux reflétaient une multitude de couleurs, chacune formant un tableau de toute beauté.

Alors il décida de s'arrêter devant une marre aux reflets argents et bleus, avec des teintes de vert et de rose. Elle était aussi belle que toutes les autres, mais il fallait bien se décider !

Il respira un grand coup. De sa main gauche, il serra contre lui la bulle de glace. Il avança d'un pas, vérifia que sa main tenant son bâton avait encore la bague, et plongea.

* * *

Ce fut d'abord un froid glacial. Une demi-seconde. Puis un tourbillon de vents. Bouleversant. Violent. Et soudain, le calme. Une odeur. Des odeurs. Une éclatante lumière. Un sifflement aigu qui s'apaisa au fil des secondes pour laisser place aux voix lointaines.

Jack reprit le contrôle de son corps et découvrit le nouveau monde. D'un côté, une immensité d'eau de l'autre côté, des montagnes infinies. Un dégradé de bleus époustouflant. Et en bas, flaqué sur la frontière des deux mondes, un village – à son sommet, un château. Jack crut un instant retrouver le monde de son enfance, celui dans lequel il avait été vivant. Ils se ressemblaient, c'était certain. Mais le tout n'avait pas l'air très animé, ce qui frappa Jack. Était-il tombé sur un pays abandonné ? En s'approchant, il se rendit compte qu'il n'en était rien : un peuple habitait les maisons, mais tous avaient l'air assez inquiets pour rester cloîtrés chez eux. Mais Jack décida de jouer la prudence et, au détour d'une sombre ruelle, il leva son bâton pour se former une belle cape de neige le recouvrant entièrement.

Puis il vit quelques personne qui courraient de ça de là, criant quelques ordres à la volée. Il décida de suivre cette petite agitation et se retrouva bientôt dans la cour du château, puis dans une chambre royale.

La chambre était plongée dans la pénombre. Un petit nombre de serviteurs et de médecins était agglutiné autour du lit. Jusque là, il avait préféré marcher, et s'en félicita lorsqu'une servante daigna enfin le voir. En effet, on lui bloqua le passage.

« Que faites-vous ici, étranger ? »

Quelques têtes se tournèrent vers lui. Jack aperçut le lit : une femme y était allongée, rendue aussi blanche que lui-même par la maladie. Les couvertures ne dissimulaient pas un énorme ventre. Et à son chevet, Jack reconnut un roi. La proximité des deux gens et de leurs âges laissait à deviner qu'il s'agissait de la reine et de son époux. Alors Jack baissa sa capuche et tenta le tout pour le tout.

« Je viens soigner la reine. »

La pièce sembla retenir son souffle. Le roi détourna pour la première fois les yeux de sa bien-aimée afin de scruter cet étranger. Et le voyant tout de blanc vêtu, il laissa l'espoir envahir son regard. Il fut un geste pour qu'on laisse Jack approcher, et ce dernier, le cœur battant, s'avança vers le lit. Il ne savait pas de quoi souffrait la reine, mais découvrant la technique médicale très limitée de ce monde, il se douta que la grossesse se passait mal. Il s'accroupit près du lit, aux côtés du roi, après avoir posé son bâton contre le baldaquin. Il se pencha et prit la main de la femme.

« Tout va bien se passer, ma Dame. »

La reine roula des yeux douloureux vers lui. Au bord des larmes, elle n'eut pas la force de répondre. Alors Jack tendit sa main vers les couvertures et découvrit le ventre rebondi. Il utilisa sa sensibilité de gardien pour capter quelques faibles battements. Le cœur d'un petit être en train de s'arrêter. La mort approchait déjà.

Jack souffla un grand coup et, d'un geste lent et maîtrisé, il sortit l'orbe glaciale de sous sa cape. Il l'avança doucement vers le ventre rond, priant à chaque seconde pour que son idée marche. Car à vrai dire, il ne savait pas du tout quel allait être le résultat de cette opération, étant donné qu'il donné la flamme d'un esprit disparu à un fœtus mourant. Et s'il le tuait ? Et s'il tuait ce qu'il restait de Pitch ? Et s'il tuait aussi la mère ?

Jack eut un effroyable moment d'hésitation. La magie était si incertaine, et il en connaissait si peu... Sa main eut un mouvement de recul. Non, il allait trouver quelqu'un d'autre, un jeune nourrisson en pleine forme qu'il ne risquait pas de tuer. Il ne pouvait pas risquer tant de vies...

Un contact chaud le fit sursauter : le roi venait de poser sa main sur son poignet. Aussi délicatement qu'un suppliant aurait joint les mains sur les genoux d'un roi. Et il regarda le sauveur venu d'ailleurs avec beaucoup de peine et d'espoir dans les yeux.

« Sauvez-la... Je vous en supplie. »

Aucun des doutes de Jack ne fut balayer, et il avait toujours peur. Mais s'il ne faisait rien, cette femme et son enfant allaient sûrement mourir. Et Pitch aurait été heureux de sauver une vie, plutôt que d'en prendre une – du moins, c'est ce dont Jack se persuada.

Alors il regarda la flamme bleue danser dans la glace et il y trouva sa détermination. Très doucement mais sûrement, il vint faire se rencontrer les deux gonflements pour les faire fusionner : une chair de glace, une flamme de vie.

Jack crut perdre pied : la reine avait crié lorsque la flamme de Pitch avait fusionné avec son ventre. Mais plus alarmant encore, le gel qui avait recouvert la peau ne s'était pas dissipé après quelques secondes et restait accroché. Jack ne savait quoi faire alors que la mère se tordait dans tous les sens de douleur.

« Qu'avez-vous fait ?! » hurla le roi.

Ce dernier était furieux, inquiet, plus apeuré que jamais pour la vie de sa famille. Mais il n'arrivait à se résoudre de donner l'ordre de son arrestation. Il avait trop peur de cet adolescent aux cheveux blancs. Il savait intuitivement qu'il ne ferait pas le poids, lui et ses gardes. Alors il tenta d'apaiser sa femme, sans aucun succès, tandis qu'il se demandait pourquoi il avait fait confiance à cet étranger.

De son côté, Jack n'avait pas quitté le ventre des yeux. Il s'attendait à tout, sauf à ça. Et pour cause, quelque chose n'était pas cohérent. Elle aurait dû s'éteindre ou aller mieux, pourquoi souffrait-elle ? Et où puisait-elle encore la force de crier et de se débattre ?

Jack eut un soupçon : il regarda le ventre. Ça bougeait à l'intérieur. Le fœtus remuait. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il n'était pas mort ! Mais pourquoi luttait-il ? Soudain, Jack eut une idée. Il jeta à genoux pour caresser doucement le ventre. Il commença à murmurer quelques paroles et le roi, pétrifié, n'osait l'en empêcher – alors il le regardait faire.

« Calme-toi Pitch. Calme-toi je t'en prie. C'est moi, Jack Frost. Tout va bien... Tu es en sécurité maintenant, tu es en vie. Je t'en supplie calme-toi... »

Et contre toute attente, le ventre sembla se calmer un peu. Les cris s'atténuèrent mais la reine souffrait toujours et le bébé s'agitait encore à l'intérieur. Jack se tourna vers le roi, désespéré.

« Comment s'appelle votre enfant ? »

Le roi ouvrit de grands yeux devant cette demande incongrue. Les yeux glacés de l'étranger le poussaient à lui faire confiance. Et un nom, à quoi cela engageait-il ? Il ferma les yeux et baissa la tête contre celle de sa bien-aimée.

« Elsa... » souffla-t-il.

Jack sentit son estomac se contracter et son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine. Il mit ça sur le compte de l'adrénaline et se concentra de nouveau sur le ventre.

« Elsa, écoute-moi. Tu es sauvée, tu es en vie, et tu vas vivre. Calme-toi maintenant, repose-toi. Elsa, Pitch est là pour t'aider. Fais-lui confiance... Une nouvelle vie vous attend... »

Et au fil des secondes, le fœtus cessa complètement de bouger. Le ventre retrouva une couleur et une température normales, et la mère laissa s'écouler des larmes de soulagement. Mieux encore : elle sourit. Un sourire faible et épuisé de fatigue, mais un sourire heureux, car elle sentait la vie revenir en elle.

Cet moment de pause dura de longues secondes pendant lesquelles personne n'osa troubler la joie du couple royal. Jack lui-même se fit oublier, trop heureux d'avoir réussi dans sa mission. L'ambiance sembla se cristalliser dans un moment de bonheur. Mais le répit ne dura pas très longtemps : la reine poussa un cri strident. Le roi et Jack en furent décontenancés, ne comprenant pas d'où venait le problème. Alors un médecin eut la brillante idée de s'approcher et de soulever les draps.

« Elle perd les eaux, il faut accoucher. Tout de suite, » annonça-t-il.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Jack fut invité à séjourner au château autant de temps qu'il le souhaiterait : c'était le sauveur de la reine et de la princesse héritière. Et le gardien, bien que dépassé par les événements, décida de rester quelques jours. Après tout, il voulait en savoir plus sur le monde où allait vivre Elsa, cette réincarnation de Pitch.

Elsa... Il se souvint de l'accouchement – un moment terrible ! La foule avait été sortie, personne n'avait osé lui dire de s'en aller à lui, la reine avait souffert bien sûr. Et puis la petite princesse était née. Un nourrisson, un bébé. Jack ne se souvenait pas en avoir vu beaucoup dans sa vie, encore moins dans sa deuxième vie. Et pour être tout à fait honnête, il s'en serait bien passé. Un accouchement n'est pas un spectacle très plaisant à regarder. Pourtant, la connaissance des parents avec le bébé, c'est un moment magique. Et rien à voir avec la magie du gardien – c'est une magie bien plus puissante qui est à l'œuvre.

Et puis le bébé avait été nettoyé, la reine soignée, et Jack s'était enfin approché, reprenant conscience de la situation après plusieurs heures passées comme dans un brouillard épais. Il s'était réveillé et avait réalisé : il avait sauvé ces gens, ou plutôt, il avait aidé Pitch à les sauver. Cette pensée l'emplit d'une joie sans précédent.

* * *

Le château et le village étaient très animés. Après une période sombre d'anticipation de deuil, tout le monde retrouvait la joie de voir vivantes la reine et la princesse. Aussi le roi jonglait entre toutes ses responsabilités, ses sujets, son royaume, les relations avec les autres royaumes, et sa petite famille. Jack découvrit un roi débordé mais au cœur d'or. Mais le soir suivant l'accouchement, le roi fut bien trop occupé pour consacrer plus de quelques minutes à sa femme et sa fille. Aussi Jack décida de s'en occuper – après tout, ces gens venaient de donner, inconsciemment certes, une nouvelle vie à son ami.

Jack fut invité à s'asseoir près du lit par la reine elle-même. Il la regarda un moment. Une belle femme, encore jeune, à la peau laiteuse et des cheveux auburn. Elle avait l'air douce et aimante berçant sa petite fille. Le bébé quant à lui n'était encore qu'un minuscule petit être qui ne semblait avec comme couleur que le blanc. Jack remarqua à l'instant ce détail : le roi était blond foncé et la reine brune, pourtant leur enfant avait des cheveux, bien que rares, blancs comme la neige. Jack eut une idée : et si sa propre magie avait influencé quelques traits génétiques de cette enfant ? Il sourit à la reine en espérant ne pas avoir plus de dégâts qu'une simple couleur de cheveux.

« Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de vous remercier, messire... ? »

« Jack Frost, majesté. »

« Un nom original pour un sauveur au grand cœur. »

Jack ne put empêcher un immense sourire d'élargir sa face. La reine avait une voix si pleine de reconnaissance, si pleine d'amour pour ses proches... C'en était gratifiant.

« Je n'aurais pu faire autrement que de vous sauver. Le sort que le hasard semblait vous avoir donné était trop injuste. Et parfois, il faut savoir donner un petit coup de pouce au destin. »

La reine regarda longuement son sauveur. Elle le détailla avec pudeur mais avec un regard franche. Jack, s'il avait été humain, en aurait sûrement rougi.

« D'où venez-vous, Jack ? »

Le jeune gardien ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité bien sûr, mais il pouvait lui avouer un mensonge y ressemblant fortement. Après tout, il se serait volontiers livré à cette femme.

« Je viens d'un royaume assez lointain qui se garde des contacts avec le monde. Seuls quelques uns sont autorisés à découvrir le monde extérieur. Là-bas, j'ai la fonction de gardien. Aussi j'ai le devoir de savoir ce qui nous entoure. J'en profite pour apporter mon aide à qui en a besoin. »

« Vous êtes une sorte... de mage ? »

« On peut dire ça. J'ai quelques pouvoirs. Et je voulais par ailleurs vous demander : où sommes-nous ? »

La reine lui sourit plus largement encore. Alors elle lui expliqua qu'ils se trouvaient au royaume d'Arendelle, qu'elle-même se nommait Iduna et son mari Agnarr. Ils régnaient depuis quelques années déjà, lorsque son mari avait succédé à son père mourant. Ils avaient attendu que le royaume soit en paix et prospère avant de consommer le mariage et de concevoir un héritier.

« D'ailleurs, » intervint Jack, « lorsque je vous ai demandé le nom de votre enfant, vous m'avez répondu Elsa. Mais ç'aurait pu être un garçon. Comment avez-vous su ? Ou comment votre mari l'a-t-il su ? »

« C'est un royaume, vous savez, qui regorge de magie. Et lorsque j'étais petite, un troll m'avait prédit la plus belle des descendances. Il m'avait dit que j'aurais une première fille née au cœur de glace, et un deuxième enfant au tempérament de feu. On peut ne pas croire à ce genre de paroles bien sûr, mais j'avais le sentiment que c'était vrai... Et quand je vois ce petit trésor aux cheveux blancs, je comprends ce que voulait dire ce vieux troll. »

Jack rendit son sourire à la reine, à la fois émerveillé et étonné. Un vieux troll avait donc déjà prévu sa venue il y a des années de cela, alors que lui-même n'était pas encore un gardien ? Le gardien décida d'accepter cette réalité mystérieuse, car il est des choses qu'on ne pourrait comprendre, même en passant sa vie à en chercher l'explication – en soit témoin l'Homme de la Lune !

* * *

L'immense banquet organisé en l'honneur de la reine et la princesse se déroula le lendemain soir. La majorité du royaume avait été conviée, la cour-même du château ayant été aménagée de façon à recevoir jusqu'au petit peuple. Mais Jack, sur qui les rumeurs circulaient, était quant à lui convié à la table royale – invitation qu'il accepta bien volontiers. En effet le jeune esprit était bien trop heureux de se faire des amis, de rire, de chanter et de jouer. Et tout cela en tout bien tout honneur : il avait rangé son bâton magique dans un coin de sa chambre d'hôte et s'était habillé de façon à passer inaperçu.

La journée fut donc des plus belles pour Jack : il visita le petit village et ses alentours tout le jour durant. Une femme servant au château, Chryséis de son nom, s'était proposée de lui servir de guide et il avait passé une agréable journée aux côtés de cette charmante jeune fille. Et le soir venu, il avait assisté et même participé à la fête splendide organisée au château.

La nuit était donc bien avancée lorsque le monde commença à se retirer, fatigué, repu et alcoolisé. Jack faisait partie, comme le couple royal, de ceux qui planifiaient alors leur départ imminent pour le lit. En effet la jeune princesse dormait déjà dans les bras de sa mère. Alors Jack se rapprocha d'eux pour leur annoncer qu'il se retirait. Ce fut la reine qui lui répondit.

« J'aimerais vous suivre, mon jeune ami, mais les devoirs de la royauté doivent nous retenir encore quelques minutes. »

« Va dormir si tu le souhaites, mon amour, » lui répondit doucement le roi. « Je peux me charger seul de ces affaires. »

« Non, tu en fais déjà assez. Et la petite supportera encore bien quelques minutes... »

« Eh bien... » hésita Jack. « Je pourrais aller coucher Elsa si vous le désirez, et veiller sur elle jusqu'à votre retour. » La reine leva sur lui des yeux reconnaissants, elle devait sûrement avoir mal aux bras. « Je serais ravi de passer quelques minutes seul avec la princesse. »

Et le roi et la reine virent un tel amour dans les yeux du jeune homme qu'ils ne purent refuser. Soulagée et confiante, la reine déposa son enfant au creux des bras de Jack. Lorsque ce dernier sentit le poids de la princesse contre sa poitrine, quand il vit son petit visage endormi paisiblement, il ne put retenir un sourire attendri. L'espace de quelques secondes, il oublia la reine, le roi, la fête et les courtisans. Il oublia tout ce qui l'entourait, observant simplement cette magnifique enfant respirant calmement.

La reine, attendrie, n'avait osé le sortir de sa contemplation. Aussi reprit-il ses esprits tout seul après quelques secondes. Il remercia la reine et lui dit qu'il l'attendrait en haut. Celle-ci appela Chryséis pour montrer le chemin à Jack, et ils s'en allèrent, la princesse, le gardien et la servante.

* * *

Chryséis souhaita une bonne nuit à Jack, le laissant devant les appartements royaux. Il la remercia d'un sourire et entra. Dans la chambre, il s'avança jusqu'au berceau. Mais là, il s'assit sur une chaise et garda la jeune princesse contre son sein. Il la regarda longtemps, la berçant doucement. Au bout d'un moment, une étrange atmosphère s'était installée autour d'eux, comme une bulle figée dans le temps.

Jack était bien – et à en juger par son sommeil, Elsa aussi. Il souriait sans même s'en apercevoir, appréciant le contact chaud de ce petit cocon de linge.

Il avait vu beaucoup de choses lors de sa courte vie. Il se rappelait notamment sa tendre sœur, cette petite chose fragile qu'il avait aussi tenue dans ses bras alors qu'elle venait de naître. Il en avait ressenti tellement de bonheur. C'était sa petite sœur, une part de sa famille, une part de son cœur. Il avait alors senti quelque chose s'ajouter dans son cœur. Il n'avait alors plus jamais ressenti ça, jusqu'à trouver les gardiens, jusqu'à son initiation en bonne et due forme. Mais aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas ce genre de joie. Elsa ne faisait pas partie de sa famille. Il avait l'étrange sentiment qu'un jour, ce serait tout comme. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Un bonheur comme il n'en avait jamais connu. La joie d'avoir tendu la main à un être aimé et d'avoir sauvé une vie innocente. Et cette petite enfant qui dormait au creux de ses bras, en toute confiance, c'était sa récompense.

Le cœur de Jack avait de nombreux vides : mais il ne s'en souciait plus depuis un moment. Car il fallait de la place pour donner toujours plus d'amour à ceux qui sont encore présents. Et Elsa, c'est comme si de sa seule présence elle avait agrandi ce cœur déjà immense que le gardien cachait. Elle n'avait pas rempli de vide, elle n'avait pris la place de personne, elle était simplement là. Et Jack souhaita qu'elle y reste le plus longtemps possible.

D'un doigt léger, il caressa la petite joue ronde de la princesse.

« Elsa, » souffla-t-il. « Dors tranquillement, tout ira bien. Je te protégerai ma princesse. Je veillerai sur toi à jamais. Le gardien de tes nuits et le compagnon de jeux de tes jours, je t'en fais la promesse Elsa. Tu seras une reine merveilleuse. »

* * *

Ce soir-là, lorsque la reine et le roi d'Arendelle retournèrent dans leurs appartements pour y retrouver leur enfant et Jack, l'un des deux manquait à l'appel. Iduna s'en rendit compte en ouvrant la porte, un courant d'air glacé venant caresser sa joue. Elle s'avança doucement, faisant complètement confiance au gardien à qui elle avait confié son bébé. Et comme espéré, elle trouva Elsa dormant paisiblement dans son berceau.

La jeune princesse tenait entre sa petite main un mouchoir de soie blanche parsemé de flocons de neige.

* * *

La nuit se fit douce et paisible dans le royaume d'Arendelle. Tout le monde dormit dans une rare paix et une joie extrême. Le grand village au pied de la vallée semblait avoir été béni des dieux en cette nuit de pleine lune. Et dans la lumière de l'astre pâle, un jeune homme s'échappait par un passage d'eau ouvert grâce à une bague. Sans un bruit, sans un frôlement, avec un furtif regard en arrière, le jeune homme disparut.

Au petit matin, le peuple découvrit qu'une fine couche de neige était venue recouvrir leur paysage, le rendant féerique sous la douceur brillante du soleil.


End file.
